The present invention relates to panax notoginseng, and more particularly to a panax notoginsenoside composition consisting of panax notoginsenoside extracted from panax notoginseng.
According to Chinese (herbal) medicine such as Compendium of Materia Medica, panax notoginsenoside extracted from panax notoginseng can help cerebral blood vessel dilatation, increase cerebral blood flow, reduce the oxygen consumption of organism, increase the orgainism""s resistance to oxygen shortage, decrease cerebrovascular resistance, enhance immune function of organism, prevent shock caused by bleeding, and provide functions of resisting thrombus, blood coagulation, and atherosclerosis.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a panax notoginsenoside compound for patients having coronary heart disease, high blood pressure, high blood fat, and high cholesterol, which consists of 41% by weight of panax notoginsenoside powder extracted from panax notoginseng (Burk.) F. H. chen ex C. Chow et al, 0.5% by weight of beeswax, 58.48% by weight of peanut oil, and 0.02% by weight of BHT (butylated hydroxytoluene).